euphoriagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Edens Veil/Guns
WIP NOTE: The project is still in development, that means also the guns! Intro There are many guns to cover over the course of 100 years, we just have so little to pick. We have chosen multiple guns to cover our and your ability to kill each other. Below this are the guns we will be putting in the game. However, we would like to discuss several things about the game's weaponry, and how it is: 1; Similar to other games 2; All chosen 3; when you get them. Part 1: How it is similar to other games Now, as soon as you take a look at the guns, you will notice some/most of them are the same guns that you can see in other famous franchises. Now, most guns on these shooters are actually quite mass produced guns, which is why we are using a bunch of them, I'll get to that later. These franchises have these guns because of there popularity, the difference between the both of them, is that they are designed differently. The same will be said for our games, the SCAR-H won't have the simple tan look, it could be black or not, it won't be the same as previous video-game models. Overall we can tell you little about what most will look like, but they won't look the same. Part 2: How it is all chosen All of these guns are chosen by three things: Production, Popularity, and Need. First is production, since the series is based in the apocalypse, you will have mass-produced guns that will likely survive it. For example: The MP5 has produced over 100,000,000 models, thats alot! Surely, it would survive. Popularity is next, overall the guns that are the most popular the ones likely to be most produced. The AK is waay to mainstream for us to pick (Hipster Euphoria games), just kidding, actually the Kalishkinov AK-47 have ceased production, and would probably not make it past 2050 should an apocalypse occur. For example, the RPG-7 is a popular gun, which is why we put it in. Need, our favorite. We need to give you the guns you would totally like to see in the game. This includes: "I hope the AK-47 will return in the game" or "I hope the RPD is in the game like last time". That's just how it works, we want to give YOU what YOU want. We care little for our own benefits. Part 3: When you get them Coming Soon Outtro: This is only part 1 of the huge blogs Euphoria games will be making in the future. Thanks, and see you all later! -By Asher Bronzey, who is not the community manager, but just likes typing. Assault Rifles *AN-94 *SCAR-H *Berreta ARX-260 *G36C *Colt Canada C7 *Steyr AUG Submachine Guns *Mp5 *Berreta M12 *FAMAE S1 PAF *P90 *Ingram-10 *G3 SAS Snipers *Blazer Tactical *DTARHCS (Exclusive for Beta-Players only) *Dragonov SVU *MK.12 SPR *M14 EBR Launchers *RPG-7 *Bazooka *AT4 *LRAC F1 Pistols *.44 Magnum *M1911 *AUTOMAG V *Stechkin APS *Desert Eeagle Model 3 Shotguns *Armsel Striker *Benelli M1014 *Franchi SPAZ-15 *Ithaca 37 *Remington 870 Machine Guns *MG3 *M249 SAW *MK48 *RPD Knives *M9A1 *HK03 Mounted Guns *M2 Browning *IWS 2000 *M242 Bushmaster *Minigun Camouflage (WIP) *Sage *Snow